<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>办公室秘密 by zhuanzhukaiche</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689039">办公室秘密</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuanzhukaiche/pseuds/zhuanzhukaiche'>zhuanzhukaiche</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SNH48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO原设, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:26:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuanzhukaiche/pseuds/zhuanzhukaiche</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>嘘，小点声</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>哲寒 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>办公室秘密</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>敢相信吗？她朋友老婆以及上司，现在挺着肚子跪在地上给她口。<br/>
要在一年前那的确没有办法想到。<br/>
“想什么呢？”<br/>
察觉到她在走神，在她腿间的莫寒不满的用牙齿轻轻刮了一下腺体表皮。<br/>
“没。”<br/>
吴哲晗回过神来，低头看她，见她嘴边被口水和腺液弄得亮晶晶的，用手指给她抹了。<br/>
似乎是很满意她的举动，莫寒垂下眼帘更加卖力的吞吐着嘴里的腺体，温热柔软的口腔内壁完全不输生殖腔，甚至因为她那条灵活的软舌存在更胜一筹。<br/>
她很会，吴哲晗被她舔向顶端的动作弄得不由得喘了口大气。<br/>
“唔，别缩。”<br/>
omega并不满意于她的态度，由于含着腺体的缘故，她说的话听起来有点含糊，但并不阻碍吴哲晗接收语气中的不满。<br/>
平日里她说一不二的画面还历历在目，吴哲晗下意识一慌，腰腹间肌肉一紧还没来得及放松，就被莫寒在腺体表面用舌头画圈的动作加剧了紧意。<br/>
“哼……嗯！莫寒，啊！”<br/>
被从未感受过的剧烈快感弄得头皮发麻，吴哲晗哼唧着用手去推她。濒临高潮的Alpha力气不大，也就仅仅将莫寒推动了一点。<br/>
omega没理她，反倒深深埋在她腿间吞得更深了点，吮吸间不住的发出啧啧水声。<br/>
不行了，吴哲晗用力吐出呼吸，抬起无力的手放在她脸边，用湿热的手心碰碰她的，示意她放开。<br/>
但是omega从来都不会顺着她的意思去做，用手捧着暴露在外的根部逗弄般的用指尖拨弄了几下，吴哲晗倒吸一口气，不受控制的抖着射了出来。<br/>
————<br/>
即使是对这种时刻有所准备，但真正到了吴哲晗在她口中释放的这时候，她却有点进退两难。<br/>
精液的腥味原本就让人有些作呕，伴随着吴哲晗浓郁而霸道的薄荷味信息素也少有的让人不适。<br/>
吴哲晗的信息素她并不反感，也不是第一次接触，但她毕竟是有主的omega，这股信息素袭来之后，身体几乎是同时就产生了不适。<br/>
莫寒捏着要硬不硬的腺体将它从口中吐出，站起来去拿纸巾吐的背影有多狼狈也无暇去想，连续抽了几张纸巾放在手心，莫寒微微张开嘴，烦人的白浊便从她嘴里一点点淌落在纸巾上。<br/>
简陋的休息室可没有清水可以漱口，莫寒利落的将纸巾裹成一团随意扔到垃圾桶里，转身扶着吴哲晗肩膀略有点笨拙的坐在她腿上。<br/>
————<br/>
吴哲晗其实早就硬了，在看着莫寒把她射出的精液吐到纸巾上的时候。她的嘴很漂亮，唇面是红莓类一般的好颜色，上唇的弧度轻巧而精致，接吻的时候会先用上唇轻轻叼在你的唇上，然后才用丰润的下唇贴合着你一点点吮舔。<br/>
彼时侧对着她的莫寒唇上包裹着晶莹的水光，微张时唇尖是俏皮略上翘的角度，很糟糕，随后浓稠的白浊滑出的时候更进一步加重了画面的色情程度。<br/>
即使是一向对性事比较被动的吴哲晗此刻也感觉到有什么从她体内缓缓燃起，莫名而来的独占欲让她紧紧盯着莫寒从身旁走到身前坐下的身影不放。<br/>
即使是怀着孕，莫寒也并不是很重，她身上穿戴整齐的职业装包裹着底下的身体曲线，从细白的颈间上的痣再到圆润的乳肉都很恰当，直到胸部下方突兀的本不应当属于这副身体的凸起中断她莫名的舒适，看起来怪异而不协调。<br/>
她的注视过于炙热，察觉到她在看她腹部，眼前的莫寒不自在的抽出圈住她脖子的双手挡在自己身前。<br/>
“你不想做些什么吗？”<br/>
她狡黠的眼神很清楚让吴哲晗知道她是在转移她的注意力，到底是出于利己的心态还是善意就不得而知，不过她心甘情愿跟着她想要的节奏走。<br/>
这样的难得时光辜负掉就未免太可惜了，吴哲晗若有所思的看着怀里人嘴角边未擦去的白色污点，探出舌尖将其一下卷走，莫寒被她舔舐的嘤咛一声，挺动上身想要从她禁锢中脱离，早有准备的她摸索着控住原本应该是呼吸时会露出肋骨的位置，加重这个挑逗意味的深吻。<br/>
这几个月来的接触让她逐渐摸清莫寒的喜好，接吻时只要用舌尖逗弄内壁，omega就会敏感的因为痒意而张开双唇，再追逐舌尖含在嘴里就变得再方便不过。<br/>
等到她有感觉开始迎合了，就可以放开禁锢她的双手，一手搂着她纤细的腰肢，一手用指尖在她身上起伏的地方轻轻扫过，从乳尖到吻得用力时会出现的颈部曲线，再回到下方在锁骨画两个圈，顺着下巴游走到她的嘴角边沾取少许液体，转而摸向她发红的耳廓借着润滑在突起中滑行。<br/>
一切都很顺利，分开换气的omega湿润的眼眸已经带上少许的迷离，主动的拉近彼此的距离贴着她脸颊小声喘气。<br/>
吴哲晗安抚的吻向她湿润的侧脸，往下熟络的握住高高翘起的急不可待，摸索着往前。<br/>
一层坚韧的布料阻挡了她继续下去的动作，吴哲晗因为情欲发热的脑子一清，才想起来莫寒现在已经怀孕了。<br/>
怀着其他人的孩子。<br/>
这个认知对于她来说过于残酷，下身也不再那么的胀痛，吴哲晗草草的将它贴着布料塞入莫寒腿间，空出手拍拍她后臀是示意她坐住。<br/>
————<br/>
这个要求对现在的莫寒来说有点难度，使得她不得不努力张开双腿，彼此的身高差异又让她必须掂起脚尖才能稳住身形。<br/>
这样做的唯一好处大概就在于穴肉能够紧紧包裹住吴哲晗硬邦邦的腺体。<br/>
布料下的穴口熟络的开合着准备承受，身体的主人却很清楚腺体不会如同往日那样进来。经历刚刚让人浑身发烫的前戏后分泌的爱液让坐在腺体上面滑动变得轻而易举，略硬的顶端不时的随着动作碾过阴蒂，即使隔着一层布料，带来的快感也足以让她忍不住小声呻吟出来。<br/>
还不够，彻底被调动出情欲的身体怎么可能只满足于这个，莫寒难耐的拧起眉头，抓住腰间的大手想要探入衣服下，却被整齐扣好的纽扣阻止。<br/>
吴哲晗似乎是小小的笑了一声，莫寒扭过发烫的脸，抱着她后脑想要解开衬衫纽扣，却被她不知道什么时候精准顶着阴蒂的挺动弄得指尖失去了力气。<br/>
“呜，嗯啊，吴哲晗，别先别弄。”<br/>
“我帮你脱吧。”<br/>
靠在她颈间的脑袋低低说了一句，嘴部开合间吐出的湿润的呼吸打在皮肤上进一步加剧了反应。<br/>
欲望化成清流从穴口流出，莫寒哼着捏紧手下的肩膀，下意识抬起下身。<br/>
“这么快就到了？”<br/>
吴哲晗戏谑的声音再度响起，接下来的动作更是无情的揭开她遮羞的心防。<br/>
她手放在了她翘起的臀上。<br/>
“肯定很想我进来吧？小屁股都翘起来了。”<br/>
她的语气说不出的遗憾。<br/>
“你！什么时候学会这样说话的。”<br/>
她捏向她脸颊的动作多少有点恼羞成怒。<br/>
“学你孩子她妈的，你喜欢，不是吗？”<br/>
不知道吴哲晗说出这句话的时候抱着是什么心态，莫寒一下愣住，蓬勃的情欲像被浇了一盆冷水，她想结束掉这场性事了。<br/>
刚才沉浸在性事里面没有察觉，现在稍微冷静下来莫寒才惊得头皮发麻。<br/>
什么时候吴哲晗变得和戴萌这么相似了？几个月不见，几个月没发生过关系，吴哲晗在性事上的表现突然转了一个大弯。<br/>
还是说她原本就是这样，只不过她以前没有察觉？她和吴哲晗发展到这样的程度还不足一年，减去她怀孕前后的这几个月下来甚至只剩下不到两个月的时间。<br/>
其中大部分在家和公司度过，因为工作和其他方面做的频率也不高，认真想起来的话这次还只是她和吴哲晗做的第三次。<br/>
准备说出口的结束被吴哲晗含住她乳尖细细吮吸的动作吞了回去。<br/>
怀孕之前她的乳尖就很敏感，甚至到了不穿胸罩的时候被布料蹭过就会突起的程度。<br/>
如今怀孕之后情况进一步的变糟，莫寒从快感里头迷迷糊糊的探出手想要像往日那样抱住她的脑袋，肚中的孩子却突然动了一下。<br/>
突如其来的清明让她想起医生的嘱咐，孕期中要避免吮吸和逗弄乳尖，原理似乎是说会提早引起宫缩，对孩子不好。<br/>
即使心里对于这个被迫接受的孩子说不上喜欢，还因为逆反甚至有和准妈妈截然相反的厌恶，但再怎么样，她都不希望孩子因为她任性有任何的受伤的可能性。<br/>
这样会让她变得不负责任，很恶心，与偷偷换掉避孕药扎穿避孕套的戴萌不相上下的恶心。<br/>
“乖，松开。”<br/>
莫寒垂下眼帘看她，轻轻用双手托住她下巴让她吐出乳尖，歉意的低下头用额头贴着她的，碰了一下她高耸的鼻尖。<br/>
“你哪里不舒服吗？”<br/>
莫名其妙得到安抚的吴哲晗脸上不仅没有一丝生气的迹象，反倒满是迷茫不解。<br/>
这点上和戴萌形成鲜明的对比，假如是戴萌被她打断动作，她一定会是不满的轻咬她一口，闷头寻找其他地方继续。<br/>
更加接近传统Alpha的性格让她根本没有想到伴侣突然喊停的意义。<br/>
莫寒心里清楚她不是故意忽略，只是性格如此，虽然戴萌出生在上海，但她有一个传统无比的母亲。<br/>
母亲在戴萌生命里占了很大的位置，导致长大成人的戴萌身上虽然带着女孩子的柔软，同时也有显而易见的大Alpha主义。<br/>
这也是为什么戴萌会做出强行让她怀孕的举动，因为这个，她已经和戴萌有了很多次无疾而终的争吵，今天上班前的那一次更加是彻底让她和戴萌陷入冷战。<br/>
拉吴哲晗进休息室原本的目的只是想要她抱抱她。<br/>
她太缺乏温暖了。<br/>
身边人都一味的恭喜她有了所谓下一代，恭喜她可以成为一个母亲，像是她终于完成了一个重要任务。<br/>
没有人去关心过她知道怀孕之后的无助和恐惧，没有人去对她日益增长的脾气有所反应，她们只是挂着和善的笑脸说着这是好事，怀孕的准妈妈无法控制的事情，这种包容不仅没让她觉得温暖，反倒让她清楚的感觉到她和大家之间存在令人发指的隔阂。<br/>
她像是被整个人排斥在外。<br/>
孕检的医生，家里的母亲都和她提起过可能发生的孕期反应，并为此详细的准备了各种方案，还安慰她只要过了前三个月一切都会变好。<br/>
可等她好不容易甚至委屈的熬过前三个月，孕期反应也还是发生在她的身上，疲惫贪睡都算小事，开会途中涌到嗓口的反胃险些令她在大客户面前出丑。<br/>
往日只需一天，两天能完成核对的方案现在需要多久去完成连她自己也不知道，因为久坐之后酸疼得让人烦躁的脊背和变得更加频繁的尿意。<br/>
随着她肚子的隆起，以前偶尔会进来和她说笑的吴哲晗在同事嘴里知道她怀孕之后便不再靠近她，单方面将她和她之间的距离一下拉远。<br/>
半夜睡在公司被梦魇惊醒之后，她对着自己隆起的肚子放声大哭，努力去发泄心里的委屈。即使心里再怎么清楚这与孩子无关，再怎么样努力开解自己，她也还是每日每夜的对孩子日益厌恶。<br/>
但她想不到吴哲晗会被她强行抱住之后这样问。<br/>
“你不开心吗？”<br/>
那时候她愣住了，只记得微微侧身迎合她伸过来的手臂。<br/>
“为什么这么问？”<br/>
她说话的时候觉得自己嘴里发干。<br/>
“你不恭喜我要当妈妈了？”<br/>
没等吴哲晗回答，她连忙又问了一句。<br/>
“每次你不开心的时候就会这样抱着我，而且你表情很吓人。”<br/>
“吓人？”<br/>
“你不笑的时候真的很吓人。”<br/>
“你就不怕被我穿小鞋？我可是你的顶头上司诶。”<br/>
这时候的她都没有察觉到她的语气逐渐带上和往常一样的轻松。<br/>
“你不会的。”<br/>
但吴哲晗感觉到了，她很笃定的回答，不仅如此，还悄悄上移了放在她腰上的双手。<br/>
莫寒被摸的起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，下意识展开肩膀想要躲开，又突然低下头凝视着吴哲晗瘦弱的锁骨，她的呼吸好像有点变了诶。<br/>
这样想着的莫寒拎着她领带将她推倒在转椅上，接下来发生的不言而喻。<br/>
————<br/>
“怎么了？”<br/>
吴哲晗的声音让她意识回到现在。<br/>
被她这样抚着脸蛋看，吴哲晗看起来有点不好意思。<br/>
“嗯哼，没有。”<br/>
莫寒摇摇头对她笑，低头吻上她的双唇。<br/>
空荡的休息室只有她和吴哲晗两个人，唇舌交缠的水声空荡在半空中，让原本只在亲密距离中能听到的声音显得格外的响亮。<br/>
太色情了，莫寒被这声音弄得浑身发软，意识到这样下去可能会失控，手下轻轻推开了吴哲晗。<br/>
“嘘。”<br/>
阻止想要开口询问的吴哲晗，把自己安心靠在吴哲晗肩上，了。莫寒再度牵起腰间上的手，在她眼皮底下，用舌尖挑起两根手指含入口中，舌尖触碰到指尖的那一刻，莫寒轻轻坐下，用穴肉去契合她发硬的腺体，碾压着动起来。<br/>
“呃哼。”<br/>
被这样对待的吴哲晗紧绷着身子抓住一旁的桌角，不受控制的呻吟出声。<br/>
办公椅时不时发出不堪重负的教人牙酸的咯吱声，完全被她们抛在脑后。<br/>
耳边吴哲晗的喘息声越发急促，莫寒意识到她快射了，于是轻轻吐出嘴里的手指，引着避开肚子，将她的手放在腺体和内裤之间的交合处。<br/>
她没说什么，也觉得没必要说什么，吴哲晗深蓝色的西裤上晕开的水迹足以说明一切。<br/>
她想要知道，不仅是她给她带来了快乐，她也是。<br/>
————<br/>
莫寒突然的停下还让吴哲晗反应不过来，她有点不知所措的看着莫寒将她手带到下面，然后就，摸到了那里。<br/>
手下的内裤布料完全被爱液浸透，让穴肉无比明显的显露出来，吴哲晗只轻轻按了一下，怀里人就轻声哼着流出一股热流。<br/>
她原本以为莫寒会说她，但她只是靠在她肩上安静的看着她，眼神中满是依赖，在她怀里完全放松的将她自己送给了她。<br/>
吴哲晗闷声在莫寒再一次顶弄的时候往前拱起下身，抵着她内裤射了。<br/>
腺体在释放完毕后软塌了下来吊在腿间，吴哲晗拍拍怀里人的背，终于放下心。<br/>
“好棒。”<br/>
吴哲晗低头在她汗津津的额头上亲了一口，任由她像个树袋熊似的挂在她身上，只是有点过于紧了，莫寒隆起的肚皮压在身前有点不适。<br/>
“好啦好啦，先放开一下，小心你肚子。”<br/>
听到她这样说的树袋熊反倒更加用力的抱紧她，吴哲晗无奈的叹了口气，只得抬手回抱回去，同时有限度的往后退了一下。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>